Bean Counters
Bean Counters is a Club Penguin Online mini-game that can be played in the Coffee shop by clicking on the Coffee bean bags in the bottom right hand corner. The objective of the game is to collect as many bean bags as possible, which come flying out of the back of a truck, along with other miscellaneous objects. If players are hit by an object, other than a coffee bean bag, they will be knocked over and lose a life. Players can only hold five coffee bean bags at a time, as the weight of the bags causes them to lose a life. To place bean bags down, left click while standing next to the bean bag dock. Players begin with three lives and as they advance through the five levels, they can collect extra lives. On completion of the fifth level, players will receive an additional 60 coins. Music Stamps There are no stamps to be obtained in Bean Counters. Flying objects There are various flying objects that come out from the back of the truck and if a player is hit by some of these objects, they are knocked over and will lose a life. *'Coffee bean bag' - Players should try to collect as many bags as possible, each time loading them onto the dock by left clicking their mouse. Players will lose a life if they attempt to hold more than five coffee bean bags. Each bean bag is worth 5 points. *'Extra life' - This token gives the player one extra life. Players have the opportunity to collect two Extra lives, one in level three and one in level five. *'Anvil' - If a player is hit by an anvil they will lose one life. Anvils always land next to the truck. *'Fish '- If a player is hit by a fish they will lose one life. Fish always land next to the unloading dock *'Flower Pot' - If a player is hit by a flower pot they will lose one life. Flower pots always land in the middle of the truck and unloading dock. Levels *'Level 1' - In the first level, bean bags are distributed at a very slow place and there are no obstacles. Players much catch 20 bean bags, 100 points, to proceed to the next level. *'Level 2' - In the second level, players need to avoid flying anvils. *'Level 3' - In the third level, players need to avoid flying anvils and fish. An extra life will appear at some point during this level. *'Level 4' - In the fourth level, players need to avoid flying anvils, fish and flowerpots. *'Level 5' - In the fifth and final level, players need to catch bags at an increased speed, while avoiding flying anvils, fish and flower pots. An extra life will appear at some point during this level. Secrets Bonus Bean Bag If a player is still holding any bean bags after each truck has been unloaded, they will receive a bonus 50 coins per bag. Gallery Bean counters screen.png|The start screen Bean Counters instructions.png|The instructions Beancounters gameplay.png|The gameplay Jelly Bean Counters By clicking the bottom edge crease of the top bean bag, players can activate a candy version of Bean Counters. Players are able to select a difficulty of hard, expert and extreme. The objective of the game is to only unload jelly bean bags that are the color shown on the color wheel. Any Jellybean bags of the wrong color that are unloaded will not give the player any extra points. Trivia *A similar hidden candy themed game can be found in Pizzatron 3000. *The flying objects in Jelly Bean Counters represent the objects in the Bean Counters but they are candies. **There is an extra object, the candy shield, that can protects you from being hit, for about 15 seconds. Objects Candy bag.png|The candy bag Candy anvil.png|The candy anvil Candy fish.png|The candy fish Candy pot.png|The candy pot Candy shield.png|The candy shield Gallery Jellybeancounters screen.png|The screen JellybeansExpertrules.png|Extra rules on Expert mode jellybeancounterrules.png|Basic rules and tips to the game jellybeanshardrules.png|Extra rules on Hard mode JellybeansRulesonExtreme.png|Extra rules on Extreme mode JellyCountersGamePlay.png|The gameplay Category:Games